Harbingers (Warlock Patron)
While Archdeamons, the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, will spread the influence of Abaddon through worshipers and divine spells, the harbingers spread their nihilistic influence through mortals seeking power. They often make pacts of service. These services often times reveal themselves to be involved in the soul trade. Less often the pact will be for the warlock’s soul. What happens to the poor warlock after they die is a less than pleasant thought. Rarely they will require a ban of their warlock, as it serves little purpose to Abaddon. Invocations The following invocations are available to warlocks who have a harbinger as a patron. Murderous Command (Sp) Level: 1 School: Enchantment (compulsion) mind-affecting Prerequisites: None You command another creature to slaughter its allies. This functions as murderous command. Eat Death (Sp) Level: 2 School: Necromancy evil Prerequisites: None The hate for life that your patron holds flows through you. You can cast death knell at will. Create Soul gem (Sp) Level: 3 School: Necromancy evil Prerequisites: None You can trap the souls of dying or dead creatures in gems prized by your patron. You can cast create soul gem at will. Soul gems made from this ability are forged from the blood of the dying or dead creature, and as such take on a blood red hue. A warlock with this invocation satisfies the Spells prerequisite of Soul Drinker. As with any prestige class that advances spell casting, a warlock increases his eldritch blast damage, gains new invocations, and increases his caster level. Drink Death (Sp) Level: 4 School: Necromancy evil Prerequisites: Eat Death The hunger for death grows and radiates out from you in a palpable aura. You can cast death knell aura now. Unlike most Invocations with prerequisites, you can retrain Eat Death after learning Drink Death without losing access to it. Pestilence (Sp) Level: 5 School: Necromancy evil Prerequisites: None You can channel the powers of Abbadon into a virulent disease. You can cast greater contagion. Devour Death (Sp) Level: 6 School: Necromancy evil Prerequisites: Drink Death The hunger for death grows even more intense. You can cast greater death knell aura now. Unlike most Invocations with prerequisites, you can retrain Drink Death after learning Devour Death without losing access to it. Spoken Word of the Patron (Sp) Level: 7 School: Evocation evil Prerequisites: None You can speak a few words of utter evil spoken to you by your patron. This functions as blasphemy. Greater Undead Servant (Sp) Level: 8 School: Necromancy evil Prerequisites: Undead Servant You can create even more powerful undead. When you use Undead Servant, you can cast greater create undead instead. Soul Bind (Sp) Level: 9 School: Necromancy Prerequisites: None You can bind a creature’s soul into a gem. You can cast soul bind. In place of the black sapphire gem, you shape one out of the blood, ectoplasm, or other piece of the dead creature’s body. These specially created soul gems are especially prized for their cruelty, and are worth 10% more than usual in the soul trade.